


Giving in Secret

by Doctoring



Series: Fine Wine [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - France, Budding Interest, France (Country), M/M, Religious Content, Wade is a Himbo, handyman, might have to squint for that last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: When Wade hears about the damage at the orphanage, he decides to take matters into his own hands.(Bonus scene from the Mouth Like Fine Wine Universe.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Fine Wine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Spideypool Priestmas in July 2020





	Giving in Secret

**Author's Note:**

> There was a line that briefly mentioned this scene in chapter 21 of [MLFW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951211/chapters/52385587). Decided to write it out for the [Priestmas in July mini-event](https://spideypoolpriestfest.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This scene takes place sometime between chapters 12 and 13 (July 5-20, 1957).
> 
> Special thanks to my incredible beta and cheerreader, [Jennifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenyen/pseuds/Jennicide)!!

“What’s this about?” Wade asks as he picks up an unfamiliar offering basket.

Father Parker barely spares him a glance before turning back to the papers on his desk. “That? That’s for the orphanage. The recent storm caused substantial damage, so we are trying to help them afford a new door, one that fits properly… Ah ha! Here’s the last of the notices. You sure you don’t mind going around town and-”

“Not a problem,” Wade replies, already standing up and grabbing the stack of letters from Father Parker.

After making his rounds through town, Wade rushes to complete two days’ worth of tasks hoping to free up his schedule.

The next morning, Wade travels to the town north of his home to check the orphanage in person. From Father Parker’s words, Wade assumed that the door might have been knocked off a hinge, so he’s floored to see that the bottom third of the door completely missing. In shock, Wade slowly walks up to it, unaware of his surroundings until he hears the scream. He glances around and spots two small children in grey dresses teetering on the edge of a sobbing fit.

Quietly shushing all the while, Wade kneels down with his hands raised in defense, but this only causes the girls to start crying before they run off towards the side of the orphanage. Wade slowly stands and sees an older woman peek around the building, the two small girls still crying as they cling on behind her. The look the woman gives Wade is enough to send him straight home thinking _someone else can fix the door._

But these thoughts change after his wakes from a nightmare about the three orphans he failed to save on a mission years ago. Though it’s still the middle of the night, Wade heads into town. Praying that he won’t get caught, Wade sneaks towards the school building where he knows a few old bicycles are kept in the shed.

_It’s not a sin if I return it by daybreak, right?_

Though the road is rocky in some places, the bike cuts Wade’s travel time and soon he is back in front of the orphanage. Wade once again prays that he doesn’t get caught, but this time it’s chanted like a mantra as he takes measurements of the door. Once he determines he has enough information to work with, he rushes back home, the sun rising on him halfway through his journey.

After dropping off the bike, Wade heads to the church to start on his work day, but soon drifts off while slouching in a pew. He jerks awake not long after, finding himself sprawled out on the bench. He sits upright but freezes when he hears voices, particularly the Priest’s.

“Well, how did you raise funds in the past under Father Comtois?”

“Exactly like this.” Wade is relieved to hear Deacon Lasalle instead of Duguay. “How much have we raised so far?”

“Five francs.”

“What about the donations made directly to the orphanage? Or supplies for the repairs?”

“That’s included. _All of it_ amounts to five francs.”

Wade has a harder time hearing the reply and chances a peek around the pew. He watches the clergy leave the sanctuary and makes up his mind immediately. Over the next two days, Wade works hard to make a new door, even taking the time to paint it blue as opposed to the neutral monotone colors that cover the orphanage.

On the third night, Wade loads the door and a satchel into a wagon and ties it to the back of another ‘borrowed’ bicycle. The journey takes longer, but he’s determined to drop off his donation under the cover of night to avoid causing any more children to cry.

Once outside the orphanage, Wade struggles to unload the wagon, his legs feeling a bit weary from all the exertion and lack of sleep. He barely manages to set the door down on the ground when a loud crash comes from a nearby alley.

Wade immediately picks up the door, attempting to raise it over his head but instead bumps himself on the shoulder as he fumbles it back down to the road.

_What was I going to do? Attack whoever it was with the door and make explaining myself that much harder?_

_And then what? Just give the door to the orphanage as if nothing ever happened, especially not using it as a bludgeoning weapon?_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Oh, that’s just some villager’s blood, Alexis, because our philanthropist is not only a freak of nature that has to sneak around at night, but is also AN IDIOT.”_

Wade continues to berate himself as he sets the door up against the wall of the orphanage. After one final mental reprimand of the scuff he caused on the corner when panicking, Wade takes two packages out of his satchel and tucks them behind the door. One contained a hand tool, nails, and instructions on how to install it. The other contains a stack of francs.

He worries about the money he gave to the orphanage as he slowly bikes home.

_If I used my money intended for tithes to perform charity, does that still count as tithes? Maybe I should ask Father Parker._

Wade stops pedaling, setting a foot on the ground as he grins. He can’t explain why he keeps looking for a reason to talk to the priest, but that is partially due to denial. However, Wade soon recalls a verse that wipes the grin from his face.

_“Give in secret, and thy Father who seeth in secret himself shall reward thee openly.”_

_Guess it would be best not to ask Father Parker so I don’t implicate myself. But I sure hope the reward is some other excuse to bother him at work._

-the end-


End file.
